vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Wolford
|-|Student Uniform = |-|Ultimate Magician = Summary Shin is the main protagonist of the novel, manga, and anime Kenja no Mago. Initially, he was a young Japanese businessman who died when he was hit by a truck. He reincarnated in another world, where he was adopted by the famous hero, the magi Merlin Wolford, and he received the name of Shin Wolford. He would also be raised by who he considered his grandmother, the famous hero, the guru "Melinda". When he turned 15, Shin became an adult, however, they realized that Shin's magical power was incredible and that he had a lack of common sense in that world, so they decided to study Shin in the Earlshide magical academy, where he entered the S-Class. He would face several demons and devils, along with his classmates, and they would be named the Ultimate Magicians. For an error in pronunciation, while Shin played with the title "King of Magician", the word magic (Mahou) was confused with Demon Lord (Maou), and therefore Shin was named as a Demon Lord in front of everyone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Shin Wolford/Walford, Magi's Grandson, Demon Lord Origin: Kenja no Mago Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Student, Hero, Ultimate Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Has an intense magical aura), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Expert Swordsman, Accelerated Development (Training; Abilities, Intelligence. His magical growth is abnormal), Regeneration (Low), Magic, Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Magic is performed through chemical reactions produced by the magician), Danmaku and Homing Attack (Able to create various water bullets that surround his opponent and automatically target it), Elemental Manipulation (Fire and Blue Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation), Healing, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (His flames can produce magma), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength and resistance), Vibration Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (via Hypersonic Vibration), Power Nullification (Disperses all magic with malicious intents, and can erase enchantments on an object), Spatial Manipulation and Invisibility (He can deflect light travel to become invisible), Light Manipulation, Power Bestowal (By enchanting objects, he can grant abilities to objects), Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Teleportation (Although he claimed to be able to teleport, he does not use it due to fear of making a mistake), Dimensional Storage, Attack Reflection (His barriers can return attacks), Flight and Gravity Manipulation (Through anti-gravity, he can fly), Physics Manipulation and Damage Reduction (Can disperse kinetic energy, absorbing physical impact), Creation (Can create magics, spells, and magic stones), Resistance to; Magic, Fire and Water Attacks, Poisons, Diseases, and Sleep Inducement Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to Schtrom. Can create huge craters with ease), likely higher (Far superior to Magi and Guru, who defeated a devil that almost destroyed a country. It was mentioned that if Shin was not careful, he could destroy a city and even a country with ease) Speed: FTL (Faster than Schtrom's perception, who can react to light beams coming from the sun), higher with Jet Boots, Hypersonic attack speed with Hypersonic Vibration, Speed of Light attack speed (Can shoot beams of light coming from sunlight) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level (Superior to Schtrom, who survived to Shin's powerful attack), likely higher Stamina: High, his magic power is very durable, to the point of being able to spend exaggerated amounts without showing signs of fatigue at any time. Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: CdtC5be.jpg|Shin taking out the Vibration Sword from the dimensional storage space File:Shin jet boots.png|Jet Boots File:Shin's magic uniform.png|Shin's Uniform *'Vibration Sword:' A sword that was initially common and current, but after being exchanged for one created by Mark's father, is able to separate its handle from the blade to change it if necessary. The sword is enchanted with the "Hypersonic Vibration" spell, causing the sword to create different ultrasonic waves and increasing its power, capable of cutting wooden logs easily, or killing demons and damaging devils. *'Jet Boots:' For movement assistance. It shoots out a jet-like thing from a portion of its heel, and thus gave the ability to move quickly and jump higher. One could also change their directions while in mid-air. *'Magic Uniform:' Uniforms enhanced with defensive magic. Mantles with optical camouflage and air conditioner. Additionally enhanced with "Thermal Comfort", one could adjust the temperature in their immediate surroundings with the mantle. Some of the enchantments that his uniform possesses, are "Absolute Magic Defense", which disperses all kinds of magic with malicious intentions as well as fire and water magic, "Auto Heal" that allows to heal some wounds instantaneously, and "Complete Physical Impact Absorption", which disperses kinetic energy and absorbs impact. It also eliminates any poison or disease and sleep inductions. Intelligence: Genius. Shin knows various martial arts to defend himself, he can also handle the sword perfectly, having been trained by the previous Knight Commander (a renowned swordsman and warrior). His fighting ability is not limited to the sword alone, he has great knowledge about magic, being able to create spells and magic by himself, magic that manipulates oxygen and hydrogen, kinetic energy and even control space or gravity, even it creates unintelligible magic for an expert magician such as Magi. His enchantment ability is also high, he can erase enchantments of an object and add new ones, keeping the image of what he wants to achieve in the enchantment and introducing it into the object, creating mythical objects that surprise even the Guru, an enchantment expert. He also knows about chemical elements and chemical processes, being able to create fire or explosions easily in that way, and discovering the process to create a magic stone, whose creation takes several years naturally. Shin knows the structure of the human body and the body of demons and animals. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Common Magic Enemy search magic.gif|Enemy Search Magic File:Shin enchanting.png|Enchantment Magic *'Enemy Search Magic:' A magic that allows the user to amplify their sense and perception, visualizing the surrounding magic, the user can detect all life forms that have magic inside, and can see evil intentions and negative feelings. *'Healing:' With magic, can heal wounds of a person on the verge of death. *'Defense Barrier:' A magic that creates a magical barrier that blocks physical and magical attacks. Shin is able to create even two barriers, and use them to return attacks. *'Enchantment Magic:' Shin can improve the properties of an object and grant it abilities or remove the enchantments in an object. *'Alternative Dimension Storage Magic:' A magic that Merlin taught him, that allows objects and weapons to be stored in a separate dimension of unknown space. *'Body Strengthening Magic:' A magic that enhances the skin and bones of the user, also increasing their physical strength and defense. Elemental Magic ShinWorufodo BlueFire.gif|Blue Flame and Fire Explosion File:Shin light beams.png|Sunlight Beams Shin magic.jpg|Some Shin's elemental magic *'Blue Flame:' Shin imagined combustion. He ignited the oxygen around the air and produced a kindling. Furthermore, he gathered the surrounding oxygen and incited the combustion. Then, the resulting flame was fed plenty of oxygen and its temperature rapidly increased which resulted to the pale blue flame. They have greater power than conventional flames, capable of performing large-scale explosions with only a small flame, flame arrows, or even fireballs and fire bullets that they create explosions, or concentrate all power in a straight-line attack that erases everything along the way, even capable of destroying much of a forest. *'Fire Explosion:' Shin puts a mixture of oxygen and hydrogen around the blue flames but making sure they won’t touch each other which when thrown towards a place a lot further away, causes a tremendous explosion and leaves a huge crater. *'Water Attacks:' Using water, he can turn it into a whip and also made a frozen water bullet fly, or create a water blade which can destroy a devil's arm. It also can create water bullets surrounding his opponent, and create water waves. *'Wind Attacks:' Using wind, can make a downburst occur by utilizing "Gust, Vacuum Wave, Whirlwind, and Atmospheric Pressure Difference" and generated electricity, also can create tornados. *'Electricity and Lightning Attacks:' Can launch lightning strikes with "Lightning Strike", or produce electric shocks that destroy a complete crop field *'Light:' By diverting light travel, he can become invisible, and can concentrate the solar rays of sunlight and throw them at his target. *'Earth:' Can transmute ground peaks, spears, or create a wall/barrier. Original Magic File:Shin's anti gravity.jpg|Shin using anti gravity magic in a rock File:Shin's gate.png|Gate *'Anti-Gravity:' With the creation of anti-gravity magic, Shin can float objects, or float himself so that he can fly. *'Gate:' Create a hole in space, which functions as a portal and intermediary between two exact points, however, Shin can only use it in places he has already visited. *'Target Magic:' Shin uses the Enemy Search Magic to locate his opponents, and automatically target them to being able to surround his opponent with attacks that will chase them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Kenja no Mago Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users